Vigilante
by ACOOLGUY
Summary: He was an enigma, and his soul never forgot the betrayal. The mortals knew of him as Erebus, a vigilante who took justice into his hands. His enemies didn't call him anything, as they were dead. But the gods, the ones who betrayed him, would always know him as Percy Jackson, the brave and loyal boy. But now, he is tricked by the gods into saving his master. Will he help? Percy/?
1. Capture

**A/N: Hey, my fellow fanfictioners. So, uh, I got bored because I lost the chapter of Of Maidens and Smelly Jackalopes that I was supposed to update, so I decided to write a new story. This is a break from some of my more light hearted and humorous writing. And guess what? You get to pick the pairing! Isn't that great? So, the only rules of the Percy/? poll is that you need to review your answer, and there is no Annabeth or Thalia. So, only vote once, and no Annabeth or Thalia. And it needs to be a girl. And I'm co~authoring this with my bestie, so yeah, don't ask.**

So, I present, Vigilante!

In a small apartment in Manhattan, New York, a man dressed in black was going through the dressers. Of course, nobody saw this.

Julio Verdad was picking through this apartment for valuable jewelry. He knew that the owners of the apartment were out of town, and they had a secret stash of jewelry for elegant parties and such.

He did not notice a shadow flash by the window, as quick as sound.

Verdad found the stash, and dumped the whole thing into his backpack. He needed to go quickly, before the neighbors noticed something.

He opened the window, and started climbing down with special sticky gloves. Being 2025, many new gadgets were made and technology was at it's peak.

"Going somewhere?" he heard a voice.

Julio quickly turned around to find a man at the same level he was. He was sitting on the ledge, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

The man was wearing black jeans and a black shirt. His eyes were sea~green, and he had lush and wavy raven black hair.

Julio had to act fast. He quickly withdrew his gun from its holster and pointed it at the stranger.

"If you come any closer, I'll have to shoot," he said with a hint of malice directed at the stranger. The stranger looked at him blankly, then started to laugh.

Julio was taken by surprise. Why was this man laughing? He was pointed a gun at him!

After the stranger finished his laughing bouts, he took out a knife and through it at Julio.

Julio never even saw it coming.

After Julio was seemingly dead, the stranger pulled the throwing knife out of his head.

"The thing is, I don't need to get any closer to kill you," he said to nobody in particular. He grabbed the pack of jewels and threw it back into the apartment. After he shut the window, he dusted himself off, and took off a soda~bottle size container off of his belt. He shook the tube, and then it started to glow. When the glow had faded away, he was holding a black and sea green bow. It had sleek, yet elegant curves, and it seemed to glow in the moonlight.

This man knew he had to get out of here before the cops arrived, so he started to run toward his camp. The man had a certain grace in his step. Well, he was in his element. The night always seemed to relax him.

He jumped from building to building, avoiding cop cars and the such. He moved gracefully, rolling under tv antennas and vaulting fences, using his bow to zip-line on telephone wires and such.

This is what he lived for.

He lived for the adventure, the thrill, and the action. Ever since her betrayal, he always moved around. He worked for justice and fought crime.

He was a vigilante.

He was an enigma, and he never stopped moving. His enemies didn't call him anything because they were either dead, or they were gagged and bound and thrown into Tartarus. The mortals knew him by many names. Some were childish, like Inviso~bill and Darko~man. Some called him Assassin, or Archer, or Knight, or Samurai, or Vigilante. His personal favorite was Erebus, which brought out his sadistic personality.

But, he would always be Percy Jackson to the gods and the demigods. It was hard to believe such a cheerful and naive boy could be this strong and brave man, but it was true.

He was Percy Jackson.

Well, nobody actually knew he was Percy Jackson except for his best friends, Nico and Grover, and his patron, Thanatos.

He dropped into his campsite.

His campsite was truly beautiful. It was a small clearing in the woods which was occupied with a small tent and a campfire. His tent didn't look like much, but it was enchanted to be huge and heavily furnished. The area was protected by the mist, helping him keep away from mortals.

He sat for a moment, savoring the peace and quiet. Hearing his stomach grumble prompted him to go look for food. He was now a master hunter and an extremely skilled archer. One of his many gifts from Thanatos was his trusty bow canister, and his never ending quiver of dark arrows.

He quickly left the campsite in search of food.

Line Break

A lone deer sat in another small clearing, happily munching on grass.

It was oblivious to the fact that a certain son of Poseidon was soon to make it his dinner.

Percy notched his arrow, concentrating and focusing on the deer. He locked out everything else from the world except the tip of his arrow and the deer's eye.

However, a silver and black arrow beat him to it.

Percy started to curse and grumble under his breath. Just his luck to be stuck in a forest with a feminist virgin goddess of the moon. He crouched down and hoped Artemis would not recognize his soaring energy signature.

Of course, it was Artemis and her 13 hunters.

The hunters instantly began clammoring over their meal and began to lift it up in the air. However, emis the victory was short-lived as Artemis stopped them.

"There is something dangerous in the air girls, go back to camp," said Artemis with a slight hint of fear.

Looking at the girls stoic expressions, Artemis finally yelled out,"That is an order!"

Immediately all the hunters scrambled back to camp carrying their quarry.

Artemis moved swiftly from one bush to another, never dropping her guard or her balance. Percy cursed inside his head.

'Leave it to Artemis to be the only Olympian to actually know how to fight.' He thought wryly.

Finally, Percy caught a mistake. As Artemis walked by a tree, her shirt go caught on part of its branch. In that moment of confusion, he got out of his cover, and sprinted towards his campsite.

He was vaguely aware of silver arrows whizzing by his head, but he had timed it correctly. Her little error had cost her a shot at him. He smirked when he realized that he had just defeated Artemis, a person who though males weren't worthy. Yet he was male.

He quickly reached his campsite. He kicked out the fire, wrapped his tent into his magical one strap backpack, put on a hood, and took off yet again.

This time, the hunters were on his tail.

Immediately, thirteen hunters moved from the woods into Percy's campsite, led by a infuriated Artemis.

"Who do you think you are boy, running from the orders of an Olympian Goddess?" spat Artemis, who was still shaken up from her small error.

"Me, uh, I'm The Vigilante, or whatever you Olympians call me now. I think Erebus." said Percy in a completely serious tone.

Artemis and the majority of her hunters' faces were priceless. There jaws were as close to the grass as they could get, and their eyes were popping out of their faces.

Artemis quickly produced her cool once again, "Well, I expected more from the self-called Vigilante"

Many of her hunters quickly agreed, but Percy thought he saw Thalia give a hint of a frown.

"So, uh, is this the part where I say, 'I come in peace, take me to your leader' and then you take me to Lord Zeus" Percy questioned.

If it was possible, Artemis just got more annoyed.

"Well, if you are so great, why don't I take you to Lord Zeus?"

"If you want to do it, you can do it, but it would be a waste of your time."

"Hunters, fire at will with net arrows."

Hearing this order, Percy shook his bow, and it retracted back into a canister. He quickly uncapped Riptide, and materialized a sword if ice into his other. When the hunters began to fire. He turned around and around and around, swinging his swordsin a circular fashion, blocking most of the arrows.

That's when he made a mistake.

When his back was turned towards Lady Artemis, she shot a net arrow straight at his heel. Immediately the arrow made a vice around his ankle tripping him.

"The oh-so-great "Erebus" gets caught by the hunters," Artemis sneered, while her hunters bound and gagged him.

"Wait, one second," Thalia said, moving towards his weapons. Percy braced himself for the worst.

"Wait, one minute, this is Riptide!" Thalia exclaimed, still not getting who Erebus was.

"Oh, oh no, no, no, no, no way, this is not possible!" muttered Thalia.

She capped Anaklusmos, and walked towards Erebus, and started to slap him.

Artemis quickly caught on, when she saw Anaklusmos in Thalia's hands.

"Oh, no way, he can't be-" Artemis began.

"Perseus Jackson, oh wait, he's too cool, for me to be him, he saved Olympus and all that garbage." said Percy.

"I suggest you speak with respect while talking to me" Artemis threatened.

Percy wanted to quip, something about becoming the first Jackalope Vigilante, but decided against it as he didn't want to make the statement true.

Three hunters immediately started to drag him, but Percy did notice tears going down Thalia's cheeks.

He felt bad for making her cry, but it was for her own good.

The hunters had taken extreme pleasure from hanging Percy from the moon chariot. Although, the cool air soothed him, and put him to sleep.

Line Break

Percy was woken by the arguing of the Olympians.

"We should kill him, he's a dangerous punk," Ares growled.

"We are not killing him he is my son," Poseidon retorted.

Percy coughed back the urge to scoff. Poseidon had disowned him more than 13 years back.

He decided to break the thundering.

"I'm awake, you do know that right?"

Silence.

After a second, Hermes pulled down the hood covering his face, showing his piercing sea-green eyes and his raven black hair.

He indeed, was, Percy Jackson.

"We should toss you into Tartarus for your impudence, Vigilante," snarled Athena, who had an obvious dislike for him, still. Good to know something's never change.

"Been there, done that. Besides, I'd like to see you try," Percy taunted.

Before Athena could murder him, Artemis cut in.

"All he was carrying were these,"

She brought up his arsenal of weapons, which included his bow, Riptide, his arrows and his quiver, his throwing knives, and a small pocket knife.

"So, who are you working for, Jackson," Zeus interrogated.

"Uh, just the most powerful person on this earth other than Gaea."

Zeus said,"I am not your patron!"

"I wasn't talking about you. I'm talking about Thanatos."

"That minor god? We are all more powerful than that assistant of Hades!"

"Oh really, you think you are stronger than the actual embodiment of death? Think again. Thanatos could crush this Olympian Council if he wasn't so peaceful."

Percy continued.

"And I am a Vigilante, because he tells me to take justice into my own hand. And also, Artemis, you forgot something that I had in my hand."

He brought up the gun that he had stolen from Julio Verdad earlier in the night.

"Steel cannot hurt us boy, you should know that by now."

"Celestial Bronze can."

The gods watched in horror as Percy loaded a mag full of bronze bullets into the gun.

"And I am going to take revenge for what all of you have done,"

"Percy?"

Percy whirled around and smashed into a girl with curly blond hair and intimidating grey eyes.

'Bingo' he thought.

He quickly pushed the daughter of Athena to her knees, and pointed his gun at the side of her head.

"If anyone moves, her brains will stain the carpet," Percy threatened.

Nobody moved. Until Zeus called out, "I don't even know that girl, why should we care?"

Percy replied, "Because she is the official Architect and Hero of Olympus, and I doubt you would want to make Athena an enemy on the council.

Everyone paled considerably, except for Athena herself, who was looking nervously at Percy.

Surely enough, the person he was pointing his gun at was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Athena said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Well for starters, I want to kill you and your pathetic daughter, but since I need her to get out of here with my life I won't. However, I want you and the Olympians to swear on the river Styx to leave me alone until I get off of Olympus. And I want my weapons back."

Suddenly, a burst of light came in the throne room. When the light died down, Hades was standing there, his clothes burnt, and his hair disheveled.

"Thanatoas has been taken," he said weakly, before collapsing onto the floor.

Percy took this in for a moment. However, he let his guard down, and Annabeth wrenched the gun out of his hand, and smashed the handle into his head

**A/N: So, what did ya think? Why don't you leave a review or favorite this story to answer my question?**

**Anyways, the choices for the pairing are...**

**Artemis**

**Athena**

**Hestia**

**These are only starter ideas, but if you have more, review your answer.**


	2. Old Memories

**Hello, yet again, my friends.**

**Nothing really to say, except that the pairing is led by Hestia, with Artemis in a close(but yet so far) second. Also, do not demand me to do things. Ask politely. Then I actually might consider it.**

**Seriously, I got a guest review saying, 'I want Artemis. If not die.' or something like that. So do not demand things from me, or I will throw a virtual cookie at your face. And I won't miss.**

**Without further ado, I present Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Old Memories**

Percy was dreaming.

Thanatos had allowed him to take control of his dreams and nightmares, but he could never block this dream.

It was a nightmare, and he hated this day of his life.

Flashback

Percy was standing in the god's throne room on Olympus. After the battle at Greece, the gods had agreed to give the seven and Nico gifts.

And soon the council began.

Zeus had began by addressing the greatness of the heroes that had come to their defense and protected them (however, everybody felt like he spent too much time on Jason and Thalia). Percy tried not to fall asleep, because blatantly disrespecting the king of the gods wasn't a great plan of action.

They soon began with the gifts.

Jason was offered godhood, to which he immediately accepted. The Olympians had struggled to not roll their eyes. Jason wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last demigod son of Zeus to become a minor god. He picked his domain, which would be the god of flight. Honestly, nobody was surprised by this choice.

Piper, after hearing her boyfriend accept, also accepted the godhood. This was somewhat new, because not many children of Aphrodite became gods, because most of them were concerned too much if they looked good while they were fighting monsters. She became the minor goddess of inner beauty and inner strength.

Leo was somewhat divided. One part of him wanted to accept this gift, while the other part of him wanted him to decline and live his life to the fullest. However, once he saw the encouraging looks on Jason's and Piper's faces, he accepted. But, only on the condition he could work with his father. Hephaestus and Zeus gladly accepted, and after a burst of light, there stood Leo Valdez, minor god of fire.

Frank also accepted the gift of godhood from his father, Mars. His love of animals, and the fact that he could turn into one, drove him to pick his domain as animals. Hazel gladly accepted along with Frank, and became the minor goddess of gems and precious metals.

Next was Annabeth.

"If you wish daughter, you could sit alongside me, and become the goddess of architecture," Athena coaxed, obviously trying to take her daughter under her wing.

However, Annabeth fell for it. She looked straight into Percy's eyes, and said, "Yes."

Percy was cool with that, however. He was planning on accepting godhood with his friends and Annabeth.

However, after Zeus was done with Annabeth, he turned to Percy.

"I would like our new gods to leave the room, except for Percy."

Percy was confused. 'Why is Zeus making my friends leave,' he thought.

He would find out the answer soon, and he wouldn't like it.

His friends left, but not before giving Percy and the gods looks of confusion. However, Annabeth didn't even look back, as if she knew what the gods would say.

Zeus motioned to Apollo, who began to speak.

"Look Percy, I'm sorry but -"

"Just cut to the chase, Apollo," Athena cut in.

"Okay, a week ago, when you were fighting Polybotes, we were stuck in the throne room, for another day. On that day, I got a prophecy. We will not go into details, but this prophecy said that you would become stronger than any hero ever was."

"What Apollo means to say, is that we are not taking any chances by making you a god. We can't let power get to your head." Athena said.

"What, but, I'm loyal to Olympus. My fatal flaw is loyalty! I swear on the Styx that my allegiance is with Olympus!"

"I'm sorry...actually I'm not, but we cannot take the risk." Zeus said.

"Wait, dad, you can't actually support this?" Percy stuttered, starting to get a bit scared.

Then, Percy heard the thing he never wanted to hear.

His own father's disapproval.

"I'm sorry son, but it is for your own good." Poseidon replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Percy took this in, and then said, "I'm no son of yours, then!"

Poseidon, obviously taking a blow to his pride, retorted, "I'm no father of yours, then!"

"The feeling is mutual!" Percy screamed, tears pouring down his face. He now knew why Annabeth never looked back. Her mother had told her.

He turned to Athena.

"When I'm back, I'll rip you apart, piece by piece."

"How dare you insult a go-" she tried to say, but Percy was already sprinting back towards the throne room doors.

Demeter, being a more peaceful goddess, except when it came to cereal, called out to Percy, "We still haven't decided your gift, boy"

"My request is - go die in a hole," and with a mock bow, he ran out of the throne room.

He immediately ran into the rest of the seven. However, Annabeth and Leo were gone.

"Hey guys, where is Annabeth?"

The rest of the seven were squirming uncomfortably.

"Percy, she's, uh, over there." Piper said with disgust in her voice.

Sure enough, Annabeth and Leo were making out in the corner.

He felt as if someone had stabbed his heart with a knife.

"Annabeth, why?" Percy said weakly, starting to get lightheaded.

"Percy? What? Uh-" Annabeth began.

"Uh, he forced me!" Annabeth said indignantly.

"Its okay, Annabeth, I understand."

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes and said,"Really?"

Percy laughed in response.

"Yeah, I understand - that your a stupid girl. Like mother like daughter."

With that, Percy walked away, leaving her gaping at what he just said.

Outside, Percy was keeping his tough facade, but on the inside he was crumbling. His bestfriend, his girlfriend, his mortal point had betrayed him for a boy that she knew for 6 months.

His vision had started to get foggy. His head was throbbing erratically and he couldn't tell which way was up or down. His throat and lips were starting to feel very parched.

He looked at the rail, that seperated Olympus and open air.

Percy couldn't help but leaning over. The cold air was so refreshing; it made you want to just lean over the edge and relax.

"Percy! What are you doing?" a voice shouted.

When Percy looked, he saw the voice belonged to Nico. He looked stronger and more godlike.

"Great, just what I need. Another friend of mine leaving me." he thought. This day was just getting better and better for him.

He put on a fake grin and replied,"Nothing Nico, just, you know, enjoying the view and getting some fresh air."

Nico just raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that garbage Percy, I know when you are lying."

Percy raised his voice to protest, but Nico's godly black eyes changed his mind.

"Okay, I, uh, saw Annabeth, uh, making out with Leo."

"That two-timing girl, she's just like her mother!" Nico shouted out involuntarily.

"Uh, Nico, you might not want to yell that out in her domain, you know, as this is Olympus."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," he said sheepishly, obviously embarrassed.

"Anyway Percy, I thought what the gods did to you was really unfair. Their reasons are stupid. You are the least selfish hero ever. The power has gotten to Zeus's head not yours. I think Zeus just doesn't want you to be a threat to him," Nico said.

"I just wish there was something that I could do!" said Percy.

Suddenly Nico had an idea. "Percy, let's go to the Underworld. I think you should speak to Thanatos about this." Percy didn't know why, but he went with Nico anyway.

They teleported to the Underworld and Nico led Percy to Thanatos's palace. They went inside and met him. "Percy, Thanatos is actually my patron. After Bianca's death, he consoled me and made me his. He is so powerful. The embodiment of death is even more powerful than the gods, he is just nice enough not to use it. He gave me another purpose. He made me the vigilante of Camp Jupiter. It was all to annoy the gods. Who do you think put Octavian in power? Me. I used the power of Thanatos to temporarily control the mind of Reyna and convince her to make him the augury. That was one of the worst things to ever happen to Camp Jupiter. That is only a fraction of the things I have done." Percy was surpised, but just nodded and they went inside.

Thanatos was sitting on his throne, working on a black iPad. Percy explained his predicament. It made Thanatos angry for sure. "I guess Nico told you how I am his patron and that he is a vigilante. Let me just cut to the chase then. The gods have been mistreating you. I am willing to be your patron, if you become the vigilante of Camp Half-Blood."

Percy scowled.

"But that means that I have to help them!" he protested. He didn't have anything against the campers, but he did have something against the gods.

"You won't have to help them; in fact, you can even annoy them. Just become a free lancer in that area, you know stopping death, saving innocents, all that junk, like Robin Hood. Stop the bad, help the good, and annoy the police, in this case, the gods."

"I suppose I'll have to train you," he muttered off.

Percy closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he had a look of steely determination obviously showing in them.

"I accept," was all he replied.

And soon, he felt himself pull out of his dream.

Flashback End

Percy awoke with a pant, and slammed into something. He was breathing very hard.

'I always did hate that memory. At least the first part.' he thought to himself.

He then seemed to acknowledge the fact that he was in a dungeon. He realized the thing he had smashed into was a person.

Of course, it had to be Annabeth.

"You got guts Annabeth, cheating on me, hitting me on the head with my own gun, and then watching me in my sleep" he snarled.

She looked away with tears in her eyes. "I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"It's okay Annabeth, I accept your apology."

"Really?"

"No."

Percy could vaguely see the dagger hanging from a sheathe on her waist. His hands and legs were cuffed, so he couldn't move. What was he supposed to do? He suddenly had a plan.

"Annabeth."

"Yeah"

"You're right, I shouldn't be so hard. I accept your apology."

"Ohhh, Percy. Thank you so much."

She leaned in for a kiss and he took his chance. He grabbed her dagger from its sheath and hit the butt of it on her head, knocking her out. Using his water powers, he was able to freeze the handcuffs, and then break it with brute strength. He was so glad that he was finally free. He exited through the dungeon door.

"You are kidding me. You are totally kidding with me." he denied.

He was in Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: Kay guys, just a filler chapter of how Percy got to where he is. It was kind of needed, otherwise the story wouldn't really make sense.**

**I hope to update in the next few days. I am also thinking of updating Of Maidens and Smelly Jackalopes, before the weekend. It update for this. I have to thank my friend for helping me with this chapter.**

**Ok, see ya folks.**


	3. A (Failed) Escape

**Chapter 3 of Vigilante**

**Hello my friends.**

**How are all of you?**

**Good? That is nice.**

**I changed my username from Srijapto to ACOOLGUY, so don't get scared that I am copying.**

**Please guys, take a minute to review. I work hard on this, and I try my very best, so please, repay me with a simple review. If I can't get the pleasure of 5 reviews a chapter, than what is the point of writing. You may think that I am asking too much, but seriously, if you got the time to favorite and follow my story, than you have the time to review.**

**Apparently, another idiotic guest, (who blatantly said he was too lazy to log in) said that he wanted Athena, or otherwise, he would stop reading this. Okay, guys, listen close, I am not forcing you to read this fic. Your parents are not forcing you to read this fic. The founder of FanFiction is not forcing you to read this fic. So, if you do not want to read this fic, that is fine. And threatening me to abide with your demands just makes me more pissed off. Anyways, with that, "happy" remark, let us get to the status of the pairing.**

**1. Hestia ~ Winning by a landslide**

**2. Artemis ~ Not even close**

**3. Reyna ~ Still in this one, with a grand total of 2 votes.**

**4. Katie Gardner ~ I was baffled by this one. How do you even get pairings like this?**

**5. Athena ~ Unsurprisingly, nobody has voted for her.**

**So, Hestia has won. And don't vote anymore. Because it will not count.**

**And before you start yelling at me for not approving other girl, look back at the end of chapter 1. Then you will see.**

**Also, I have written another story, called, "Of Maidens and Smelly Jackalopes." That will be a Pertemis story, and it is more humorous, compared to this fic, where Percy is basically an assassin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, could not, would not, should not, and will not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

Percy gasped, not believing his eyes.

He was at Camp Half-Blood, where he grew up, where he lived, his home!

'No, never again' Percy growled in his head. He couldn't let his personal feelings get in the way of saving his patron.

Camp really did not look like camp anymore.

Well, the dungeon was a new feature. Percy smirked. It's just what the gods would do, hide behind their children.

He looked down from the hill he had emerged on. He stared at the big house, which still stood there, as big and blue as ever. The pavilion had definitely changed. It now looked a lot like ancient greek buildings and romans. He could vaguely see the engravings of all the Olympians and the minor gods on the pavilion pillars.

The cabins had changed a lot too. The Olympian Cabins, and Hades', were in a circle in the middle. The cabins of the minor gods made a bigger circle around it, as there were more of them.

'Just like the Olympians' he thought snidely. 'It's just like them to want to be the center of attention.'

He looked to the right, which held the beach and the forest. He smiled. Nothing could ever corrupt the beach. He had heard from Nico that most of the campers stayed far away from the beach, because the so called soul of Percy Jackson laid there for all of eternity. Nico had even got away from his grumpy moody facade scaring away campers that had sneaked onto the beach in search of the ghost of Percy Jackson. Nico had shown him the footage, and Percy had to say, it was really funny.

He started to jog towards Thalia's pine tree, with Annabeth's dagger in his hand. His weapons would soon return to his pocket and utility belt, but he had to get out of here before anyone noticed.

He was now on the hill of the pine tree. He picked up the pace now. If he could get past Peleus unseen, he was home free. Luckily, Peleus still thought Percy was a friendly, and let him run past the camp borders. He ran towards the dirt road, and the ancient Greek sign on the road, marking the camp.

He stopped to take a breathing, and he realized he had been sprinting this whole time. 'Wow, my endurance really sucks. I need to start working on that,' he thought to himself.

However, as soon as he straightened up again, an arrow embedded itself into the sign, a centimeter away from his head. He whirled around, and found an angry Artemis glaring at him, with a scowl on her face.

"I would get back to the cell, boy, before we make you."

Percy couldn't help himself. Soon, he was laughing. He had to resist the urge to roll around on the floor.

"You Olympians, hiding behind your children. Where is Zeus, huh. Too scared of me, or too lazy? Probably both!"

"I will not repeat this offer, boy, either you go back to the cell, or we make you."

"We?" Percy questioned, not understanding.

He heard a crinkling noise behind him, as if someone was stepping on leaves. When he turned around, Athena stood there, in magnificent gold and gray armor, holding a bronze spear and her trusty shield, Aegis. Most men would have fled immediately when they saw the shield, but Percy had seen scarier things before.

"I think Artemis meant me, Jackson," Athena said stoically, not showing any signs of distaste, but at the same time not showing any kindness.

Percy was getting a bit worried. He couldn't lose his cool-cat facade in front of the two best fighters on the Olympian Council. If they caught a hint of weakness in his body expression or in his words, they would converge, and tie him up while he was black and blue.

He didn't even have his weapons back yet. 'Oh yeah, I'm beat' he thought bitterly. He just needed to get away. Someone was probably holding Riptide, so it wouldn't return to his pocket unless that person dropped it.

So naturally, he slid out Annabeth's celestial bronze dagger and held in a back-hand style, with his right hand. With his left hand, he taunted Artemis, with a come get me motion.

Artemis' expression turned to rage, and she shot a volley of arrows 5 times faster than a machine gun straight at Percy's nose. However, Percy rolled to the right at the last second, and the arrows hit Athena's shield. Athena growled at Artemis,"Watch your aim,".

"Didn't you guys want me alive? Because if I wasn't that awesome to dodge them, then I wouldn't be alive to gloat in my victory," Percy mocked with a sarcastic pompous expression, with his nose high in the air.

Artemis growled, swung her bow onto her back, and drew her hunting knives with a silver flash. Athena also advanced holding her spear in a throwing position.

Athena jumped straight toward Percy, jabbing in all directions with her spear. Percy barely had enough time to block them all. He was good with a dagger, but he hadn't taken the time to train with it for days straight.

Artemis converged towards Percy's backside, waiting for the right moment to strike.

However, Athena made a mistake. She made a wild attempt to cut Percy's legs, but Percy caught the mistake. While her spear point was on the ground, Percy leapt up onto the spear, and then kicked Athena in the face. While she fell, he had barely enough time to grab the spear and roll over, before Artemis' hunting knives embedded them into the ground where Percy once lay.

Percy staggered up, just in time to block Artemis' hunting knives with Annabeth's dagger. He moved onto the offensive, jabbing with the spear, and blocking with the knife.

He managed to fend off Artemis' strikes towards him, and he pushed her back.

"We didn't want to have to do this, Perseus," threatened Athena, who had came back to her senses after Percy's hard kick to her noggin.

Both of the goddesses closed their eyes for about two seconds. When they opened them, there eyes were growing a brilliant combination of grey and silver. Immediately, Percy heard the terrifying screech of some sort of bird.

He turned towards the sound, which came from behind Athena. He couldn't see anything, as there were trees about 30 yards behind her. However, after a moment, a huge storm of Owls rose from the treetops. Percy stared in horror, as different owls of all types nose dived straight at him.

He turned to run, but Artemis had different ideas. Behind him, without even knowing it, Artemis had rallied a wild assortment of animals including bears, pumas, falcons, tigers, you name it.

Percy turned to the side to run, but hunters moved from the treetops down onto the ground, effectively surrounding him.

Looking back at the fight, Percy wanted to say that he came to terms with his mortality, or realized the true meaning of life, or that he was amazing at fighting.

The truth is, the only thing that Percy was thinking was, "RUN!"

He assessed the weakest hunters, ran towards them, and jumped over them.

Then he sprinted.

But truth be told, he was not in his element. He was panicking, and two Olympians and their animalistic counter-parts (that includes the hunters, with the exception of Thalia) were chasing him, and he was hopelessly outnumbered.

He never knew if he could run faster than a cheetah.

He found out that day, and the answer to his question, was back in the Camp Half-Blood cell.

Artemis and Athena had personally dragged him all the way up the hill to the cell. Annabeth was banned from seeing him, along with many of Percy's former friends.

However, Thalia, "pretended" not to listen to Lady Athena's warnings and walked up the hill to Percy's cell.

What was crazy that she saw, was that Percy did have the handcuffs on, and he was fiddling with them as he laid on his bed.

So, she ran straight up to him, and slapped him so hard in the face, Thalia was sure he would have a black spot there for months.

"Where have you been!" she screamed at him, slapping him on the other cheek harder, adding a small electric shock to add to the pain.

However, Percy couldn't answer, as he was clutching his cheeks and hopping around the room in pain.

After Percy had rubbed off the pain, he slumped down.

"Running from the gods," he confessed.

Thalia was confused. "Why were you running from the Olympians?"

"I kinda annoyed half of them when they denied me immortality. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some sort of power-hungry jerk, but Annabeth knew! And I saw her smooching it up with Leo!"

Thalia was confused, "Leo, isn't he a bit young for her?"

"Exactly, and me and Nico have been the champions of Thanatos, pissing off the gods every chance they get."

"Nico? Why did he do that?" Thalia asked.

"Well, he was kind of mad at the gods, you know, he lost his sister, and he was an outcast at both camps, and all that junk." Percy replied.

Thalia was silent for a second.

"Why aren't you wearing your handcuffs? And how did you get them off?" Thalia questioned.

"Well, they are very uncomfortable, and they forgot to disarm me," he shrugged nonchalantly. He pointed to the wall, where Annabeth's dagger was stuck in, so only the handle showed.

"So why don't you go guns blazing and get out of camp?" Thalia asked.

"I think Athena and Artemis have the answer to that question," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I want to be alive to save my patron, not killed by two pesky Olympians."

"Whatever, any more tricks up your sleeve."

"Well, none right now, but I'm allowed to go to dinner with you guys."

"What's the catch?"

"Oh yeah, uh, most of the Olympians are watching me, so if I make a break for it, I'll most likely be dead or tortured."

The air was filled with awkwardness and silence.

Then Thalia strode right up to Percy, and raised her arms and - gave him a hug. Percy was surprised, but soon he was bear-hugging Thalia back.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Thals."

"Oh, believe me, I do."

After their display of cousinly, not romantically, love, they set for dinner.

As they walked by the cabins, Percy could see some of the gods hanging around, watching him very carefully. Ares was watching Percy, while leaning on his cabin. He kept his eyes on Percy, and he sharpened his knife and gave a cruel glare towards him.

Artemis was perched in a treetop, holding an arrow and her bow, ready to strike Percy down at a moment's notice.

They walked into the Pavilion.

All of the gods, save for the minor gods, Ares and Artemis were sitting at the end of their respective tables.

Camp Half-Blood's demigod population had grown dramatically. The Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Zeus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hephaestus. Even the Artemis cabin was full, even if it only consisted of hunters, who constantly gave Percy glares.

The Zeus Cabin was so crammed, it was funny. Hera sat alongside Zeus with a disgruntled glare, like she couldn't believe she was sitting with her husband's offspring.

However, the Poseidon table was almost empty, except for Poseidon himself and a ten year old boy who reminded Percy of Nico, when he was like that.

Percy grabbed his food and looked for the Thanatos table, ignoring the surprised looks and whispers the campers gave him.

When he found no such table, he strode straight up to the Zeus table.

"Where is the Thanatos table, Lord Zeus?" he hissed, obviously trying to show his distaste for him.

Silence.

Nobody talked like that to Lord Zeus and lived.

Luckily, Zeus was in a lazy mood, and didn't really feel like blasting him to bits, especially in front of the whole Camp Half-Blood.

"There is none, Jackson. You'll just have to sit at the Poseidon table," he sneered.

Silence yet again.

'Yeah, whatever," Percy shrugged off nonchalantly, and walked over to Table 3.

However, he sat as far away from his father as possible, much to the surprise of the little boy.

Percy just began to eat his dinner, ignoring the shocked the looks of the campers.

After a few moments, the little boy who was talking to Poseidon came over to the other end of the table, where Percy sat.

"What's your name, Mister?" he said innocently.

The boy had sea-green eyes, and raven black hair. He looked exactly like a younger version of Percy.

"Percy. Percy Jackson," he mumbled discontentedly, trying to ignore the boy and the nagging buzz in his head.

"Percy Jackson? Like that cool hero who defeated Kronos? That guy who stole the Lightning Bolt but really never stole it?" the boy practically screamed.

"Yeah that's me."

"That's cool! My name is Percy too!"

Percy took this opportunity to lean over the little boy. His dad had a sad look on his face, and Percy took that in stride.

His dad had already replaced him.

"You know, they sell your Mythomagic card and figurine here! You know, you are so strong, I bet you're better than most of the Olympians!"

"Lemme see that." Percy said. He wanted to really see how he was thought of.

Of course it had to be a collage. There were many pictures of him, all overlapping each other.

There was him, holding the sky, fighting Ares, fighting Luke, dipping in the Styx, you name it.

Of course, it had to cause all the memories he had locked up in his brain, to come crashing down to his heart.

He immediately got up, shoved his plate into his father's face, and walked back to the dungeon. Most of the gods got up to stop him, but stayed still after they saw his glare.

He would never forget their betrayal.

Ever.

Even if he wanted to.

**So, how was it? Hestia has won, so don't review about the pairing.**

**Guys, if you want me to write more, you need to review. I appreciate that you are taking the time to favorite or follow my stories, but seriously, I want at least a little reward for all my trouble. **


	4. AN

**I'm sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry, but I just have too much homework, too much testing, and the lack of motivation to write. FOR NOW. I don't want this to be a repeat of Son of Artemis, so I am NOT discontinuing the stories. There is just too much pressure to write, and if I write rushed, I won't get anything done, and it will be terrible. They will be on HIATUS, not discontinued.**

**One more thing I would like to address: Reviewing.**

**I'm sure most of you like my stories, but if you don't review, I will not, I repeat will not write for you. I get you people get lazy sometimes, but everytime someone reads a story and doesn't review, one writer gets annoyed and depressed.**

**So please, next time I update, please, instead of favoriting and following, just leave a review.**

**Thank you, and I wish you a very nice morning/afternoon/evening.**


End file.
